Bajo la piel
by Shiji
Summary: Arya Stark tiene que entregar un vida a cambio de lo aprendido en la casa de blanco y negro, su regreso a poniente es necesario, donde se reencuentra con familia y amigos, además de conocer a los dragones, todo mientras el invierno esta cada vez mas cerca.


Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, a decir verdad estoy bastante nerviosa, hace mucho que no me animo a escribir un fic largo, no después de abandonar el ultimo. En fin esto espero no sean más de 10 capítulos, me llego de repente la inspiración, hace mucho termine los libros y voy acabando de ponerme al corriente con la serie y empecé a leer muchos fics y la idea empezó a darme vueltas hasta el punto de no dejarme continuar leyendo hasta que la escribiera, en fin me dejo de rodeos, que disfruten la lectura.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Prologo

 _El hombre amable_

Se encontraba en un coliseo observando la situación en la que había terminado su aprendiz, el lugar estaba desierto de no ser por el objetivo acompañado por sus guardias, los jueces que ocultos portaban arcos y la chica en medio de la arena, con su mirada fija en las puertas; el sonido de las cadenas haciéndose cada vez mas continuo y los rugidos más fuertes, conforme la luz de la tarde molestaba a los hambrientos leones.

La misión era aparentemente simple, entregar el regalo a un comerciante de esclavos de Meereen, la información había sido alterada, todo había sido una trampa para quedar en una situación de muerte. Porque ningún servidor del dios de muchos rostros debía tener miedo del regalo, debían de aceptarlo con tranquilidad. Era su última prueba, en caso de actuar de forma desesperada, imprudente o de mostrar terror, los jueces dejarían que el espectáculo siguiera, hasta que sólo los huesos quedaran en la arena. Si lo tomaba con calma e intentaba enfrentar a la manada de leones, los jueces observarían el combate y sólo en caso de terminar con la mayoría de criaturas ayudarían al aprendiz, de no ser así lo juzgarían de imprudente y temerario, no apto para servir.

La puerta termino de abrirse, las cadenas se soltaron y un silencio ensordecedor cayó sobre el lugar, la chica se puso en posición de batalla esperando a que los felinos salieran a la arena. Uno a uno fueron saliendo, cada uno de ellos estudiando el entorno hasta que sus ojos amarillos cayeron sobre la niña que poco a poco iba retrocediendo. El león más grande rugió y empezó a correr hacia su presa, cuando se acerco lo suficiente saltó, mientras la chica se dejaba caer de rodillas enterrando su espada en la arena, los arcos fueron tensados.

El león quedo a centímetros de la chica pero en vez de atacar se quedo un momento inmóvil y después ante gran impacto del esclavista y los jueces, el león dio media vuelta y rugió a su manada. Segundos después el caos estallo en la arena, los demás leones atacaron pero el primer león no dejo que daño alguno le pasara a la chica que seguía aferrada a su espada, la protegía a costa de su propia seguridad.

Finalmente los leones dejaron de atacar, algunos muertos otros gravemente heridos. Y el gran león se dejó caer frente a la chica, quién acaricio la melena del agonizante león y condujo su pequeña espada en el corazón del felino.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

 _Nadie_

Se encontraba limpiando el gran salón cuando el hombre amable se le acerco

― Valar Morgulis ― Saludo nadie mientras dejaba su quehacer para mirar a su maestro.

―Todos los hombres deben morir ― Le extraño que no respondiera el saludo normalmente, sin embargo controlo su cara para que no mostrara sus emociones ― Pero una chica no es un hombre ―

― No soy nadie―

― Una chica no es una mujer, incluso una chica no es una chica ― Sonaba a que su maestro divagaba, pero su mirada seguía fija en sus ojos parecía estar buscando algo.

―Tu última misión fue también tu última prueba ― parecía haber cambiado de tema ― Pero tú no puedes servir, no puedes ser un hombre sin rostro, no cuando eres un cambiapieles.

― ¿ A qué se refiere ? ― No entendía, ¿había pasado la prueba? ¿qué quería decir con cambiapieles?

―Una chica estuvo ocultándolo mucho tiempo, pero todos vimos como controlaste a ese león ― La acusación en su voz fue suficiente para detener su tren de pensamiento.

―¿Qué haremos contigo? Una chica no puede servir pero una chica sabe demasiado ―

― Si vida has de devolver, vida se ha de tomar ― La voz de la niña abandonada la sorprendió, estaba tan concentrada en el hombre bondadoso que no la escucho acercarse.

― Volverás a ser Arya de la casa Stark, una aberración para el de muchos rostros, una cambiapieles―

―El precio es las cabezas del dragón negro, cuando el dragón de sable este muerto la deuda de Arya con la casa de blanco y negro será saldada ―

TBC…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones la historia se sitúa unos 4 años donde se quedaron los libros, estoy asumiendo que como los veranos e inviernos duran años también lo hará el otoño, por lo que el invierno está más cerca que nunca. El próximo veremos algo de poniente.


End file.
